percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheUltraFamine/The Horror of Hades Chapter 1
PETER Peter was having a bad day before he got blasted with a fireball. He and his friend Harry had gotten expelled. The girl he liked, Rachel, didn't seem to like him back. And last but not least, his school was taking a trip to a cemetery. For dead people. Of course Peter always found dead thing interesting. Like if an ant died, a girl would scream but he'd look at it and say "Hey, cool ant." But dead people were different. He could somehow hear the power of them resonating in his ears. It gave him a splitting headache. So did water. Anytime he was near it or in it, he felt like a dolphin. A disoriented, unhonorable dolphin. Washington D.C. was a beautiful site. The White House stood far off tall and imposing. The Washington Monument stretched up far into the heights, and the a clear lake glittering below it. The Capitol House was hard to see though. At least from a golf cart heading into a cemetery. Arlington Cemetery was a gory sight. Just the entrance had access to a view of thousands of graves. When they actually went in, Peter could barely hold back his gasp. Graves dotted the hillsides like polka dots. They all felt dark and foreboding and extremely headache-causing. It was like they made Washington D.C. so beautiful to cover up this deathyard. "I don't like this", Harry whispered to him. Peter turned to look at him. His blue eyes and blonde hair seemed way to joyful for the graveyard. "Neither do I. Sort of. I can sort of hear these people, their dying words....I think." Peter concentrated. He immediately heard in a scream in his head and heard a little girl say, "You have a gun." That shook him to his core, so he stopped concentrating. He looked beside him on the right and saw his weird teacher. Mr. Hills was a really obssesive social studies teacher. Peter, Harry, and Rachel were obviously his favorite students. Of course, Peter would've appreciated that if he didn't insist on always being around them. And always wearing a New York hat in D.C. "If I was the one in charge here, I'd set a trap around every gravestone. No thief or villain trying to recruit a zombie army will be able to go anywhere near them", Harry said, laughing. "You don't know regular citizens also come here to look at the graves, right?" "Well...it can be a sensor." Harry sat back, sensing he proved a point. "Well, Harry, this cemetery has many famous people here, including President John F. Kennedy. And many famous people come here. So, I wouldn't want to dismember the president of the U.S.", Mr. Hills retorted. Peter and Harry both ignored him. It was easier that way. The tour guide babbled on about grave markers, the famous presidents, limestone, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Peter heard almost nothing. Suddenly the babbling stopped. Peter didn't like that. His headache got worse....as if someone had died. The silence unnerved him. "Uh...Harry, Mr.Hill, I have to go to the...." Peter searched his mind for a good excuse, "bathroom. Yeah, that." Before they could respond, he got up and headed to the front of the tour bus. When he got there, he saw an unbelievable sight. Three huge eight-foot-tall figures with horns were standing over the unconcious tour guide. They were big and ugly, hairy backs and green toenails. When they turned around, Peter's heart did a flip. There faces were worse. They were a combination of man and bull, and Peter didn't think the bull part helped their look. They all sneered at him. "Why, hello. I see one of the precious demigods came to see what happened." The one who spoke made a mimic of punching with his hands. "Where's the son of Hermes? The daughter of Athena?" He gave Peter a look that must of meant he should know this stuff. "Oh, it's okay." He produced a cannonball of fire from his hand. "I'll just bring you in first." He readied to fire. Peter's mind was empty with fear at the moment but he tried to stall. It was hard, because he was clueless about what was going on. "Um, how about you wait until those Hermes and Athena people come? You must have the wrong kid. I'm innnocent, I don't even-" The giant threw. Apparently Peter wasn't very good at stalling. The fireball came hurtling at him. He tried to duck, but it seemed to follow him like a homing missile. It slammed into his stomach and he flew backward. He landed next to his grave and hit his head on a gravestone. "Ugh." He felt like passing out, but he knew the giant monsters would either kill or capture him if he did. Peter jumped up woozily and imeadiatley dodged another ball. "Wanna play dodgeball? We can do that," the monster retorted. He and his colleagues launched another volley of cannonballs at Peter. "I think you're disturbing the dead." Peter could feel that somehow the giant's presence harmed the dead people. "Peter, that's a long bathroom bre-What the freak are those things?" Harry said, astonished. "Oh, the son of Hermes is second to arrive." The giant threw his cannonball at his target, and Harry went flying. "Harry!" Peter screamed. Harry landed on the gravestone and hit his head with a sickening crunch. "We can finish him off later. But now, for the prize." The giant sneered, and Peter got the feeling that the prize wasn't won in a grabber arm. All of the giants readied there arms to throw at Peter, and Peter readied to die. Category:Blog posts